


Parallel Friend: Nora & Seunghyun (BigBang Fanfiction)

by realuniverse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realuniverse/pseuds/realuniverse
Summary: Nora and Seunghyun are best friend. Their relationship is complicated yet simple. Nora is Seunghyun's comfort zone and vice versa, Seunghyun is Nora's comfort zone. No matter how long they separated with each other, they're still understand each other like they have met not a long time ago.Then what happened with their relationship when Nora's father died and she's starting to closed herself from her best friend? Are they really soulmate for each other like they have said so?It's not a love story. But love has many different meanings, right?





	1. Prologue

Seunghyun walks slowly toward Nora’s bedroom. Since he came in Nora’s apartment, he was preparing himself to see Nora’s condition. He remembers Nora had once said that she’s feeling grateful although she doesn’t have complete parents. She’s still has her family. Her mother’s brothers, like Seunghyun’s mother, even treats her like her own daughter. But her father will always be her foundation. If she fell because of life that she’s been living now, her father would help her up, because her father is her strength.

How can Seunghyun facing Nora now? Nora is someone who usually gives her strength to him but now she’s the one who needs it. In the other side, he really understands loneliness that Nora will feel. Although his father is still around, he never feels his existence. For Seunghyun, father is only a word. When he knows Nora’s father, he was like found what the real meaning of father is. Now her father’s gone, he also feels devastated, but he believes not as much as Nora.

Seunghyun found Nora’s been lying down on the couch beside the window. He approaches her with heavy steps. He stopped near her foots while watching his best friend. Nora’s face droops to her side looking tired. Although her eyes closed, Seunghyun knows she’s been crying. He had worried when Youngbae told him that Nora didn’t cry since her father’s death was announced. She even didn’t speak at all in the funeral. Seunghyun knows crying in front of everyone is not Nora’s favorite.

Slowly Seunghyun approaches her then sits beside her arms. Before he had a chance to wake her up, Nora opens her eyes first. Her gaze meets Seunghyun’s eyes. Seunghyun feels his heart like being squeezed watching Nora with blank stares but still trying to gives him a weak smile.

“You’re here,” said Nora quietly, almost like whispered, while she’s trying to gets up. Nora feels exhausted after the funeral, but she didn’t expect her body becomes weak like this after she started lying down. She wanted to sleep but she can’t. She wishes what happened yesterday was just a dream, but she knows that’s just a foolish act.

Seunghyun helps her sit. They exchange glances for a moment before Seunghyun pulled Nora into his embrace. While stroking her back, he whispered, “I’m here.”

 

***


	2. Part 1

2013

One in the morning, somewhere in an island, a private villa looks quiet from the outside. It’s really different compared to last night when the peoples inside it were so loud. They’re playing games and karaoke until past midnight. Now, the sun already rises, but there are no many activities which happen inside the villa until someone who looks like barely sleep walking toward living room. He found one of his brother sits on dinner table then asks him, “Daesung hyung, last night Nora nuna asked us to wake her up, but she’s not in her room… wow! Is she sleeping here?”

Seungri stares at Nora who sleeps on the couch with blanket which now on the floor. Her face covered by her hair, her left arm above her head and her legs barely fall from the couch. Seungri sighs deeply and said, “Her sleeping position right now could make her fans go away. After all these years, she’s not changed at all.”

“You’re talking like an old man,” said Seunghyun while smacked Seungri’s back. “Wake her up.”

“Ah, hyung! It hurts!” Seungri stroke his back then he realized something. “Eh, you’re already wake up? It’s still morning though,” said Seungri while looks at his watch.

“I’m changed, not like her. What’s wrong with her position?” Seunghyun was starring at Nora while passing the living room then sit on the dinner table across it. He repeats his command to Seungri, “Wake her up. How come the guide is still sleeping?”

“Me? Again? I wake her up yesterday. It’s Daesung hyung’s turn,” said Seungri pointed to Daesung who drinking his juice.

Daesung gulped his juice then protest to Seungri, “Eish, why me? I don’t want to. Nora nuna is really scary in the morning. She’s scarier than Jiyong hyung. You wanted to wake her up back then, right? Then go.”

Seungri almost ask Daesung again when Youngbae walking out from his room. “Ah, hyung, Seunghyun hyung ask you to wake Nora nuna up,” said Seungri.

Without looking Seungri at all, Youngbae walking to the dinner table to join Seunghyun and Daesung then said flatly, “Do you think I don’t hear your conversation inside? Go wake her up.”

“Eish, really. After this, I’m sure you’re gonna ask me to wake Jiyong hyung,” mumbled Seungri, but his hyungs still can hear it. But they’re just staring at each other while trying to hiding their laughter.

Seungri is finally approaching Nora. He was hesitated for a while but finally touching Nora’s arm and shaking it slowly. “Nuna, wake up,” he said it softly. “Nuna, we’re going to the beach, right? Wake up now.”

At first Nora didn’t flinch at all, but when Seungri shaking her again, she opens her eyes. Seungri gets shocked for a little, but then trying again, “Ah, hyung, come on. It will noon already if you’re not wake up right now. You said we’re going to have fun again today so don’t sleep anymore.”

“You’re so noisy,” said Nora whilst closed her ears.

Just with those words from Nora, Seungri leaves her while looking at his hyungs. “I tried. I’m done,” he said.

“Ya, where are you going?” Nora called him then looking her surroundings. “Why I’m sleeping here?”

Seungri walks back again to Nora. She’s reaching out her hand asking Seungri to help her up. “Thank you,” said Nora while gets up. Nora stretches her body then found her brothers in dinner table. “You eat while asked your little brother to wake me up?”

“Because I know today you will not make him scared like yesterday. Now you wake up. That’s good,” said Seunghyun while putting jam into bread that Nora made yesterday.

“Thank you,” Nora snatched Seunghyun’s bread then eats it.

“Ya!”

“What?” Nora shrugged. “I made this. I have the right to eat this since yesterday all of you make me like a servant.”

“When did we make you like a servant?” protested Youngbae.

“I’m kidding, Youngbae-ah,” Nora patted Youngbae’s head then sit beside him. She’s looking at Seunghyun then said, “You said you don’t like the bread but why now you’re eating it?”

“You believe in my words?” asked Seunghyun back.

Nora ignored Seunghyun because she’s looking at Seungri who still standing beside the couch where she was sleeping in. “What are you doing? Come on eat.”

“Jiyong hyung not wake up yet, though,” said Seungri approaching dinner table.

“I’ll wake him up,” Nora clean her hands from bread’s crunch then stand up. She’s walking to the room where Jiyong is sleeping.

“Jiyong-ah… wakes up or I’ll drag you into the pool,” Nora said with singing tone.

Seungri takes a sit on the chair where Nora sat before. He shuddered while said, “Sometimes I like can hear her voice in my mind if she’s talking like that.”

After Jiyong wake up—he wake up directly when Nora wake him up, six of them got breakfast together. Then as Nora promised, they went to the beach which she told them as beautiful white sand beach. On top of that, it’s almost like a private beach.

“Nuna! You’re not going to swim?” Jiyong screamed from seashore. Except him, Youngbae, and Seungri; Nora, Seunghyun, and Daesung are still sits on the beach.

“Later! I want to sunbathe first! Don’t disturb me,” Nora said the last sentence to Seunghyun who sit beside her.

Seunghyun who have been teasing Daesung to take off his shirt turned to Nora. “What? I actually don’t want to go to the beach but since we’re already here, I will play with them than disturbing you instead,” said Seunghyun. Then he continues to teasing Daesung but Daesung finally could release from him. He’s running fast toward the sea which chased by Seunghyun later.

Nora shakes her head then grinned. She watches Seunghyun caught Daesung which followed by Jiyong. Youngbae and Seungri then joined them to throw Daesung to the sea.

“Ya! You want to kill him? Aish, really,” Nora stands up and watches them helps Daesung back to the beach while laughing. She sits back again while her eyes still watching five grown up men pushes each other which more looks like a bunch of kids right now. She sighs but then laughed before wearing her shades and lay down.

They’re playing in the beach for about two hours. When they got back in the villa, they’re like kids who bombarding their mom asking for dinner. That mom is none other than Nora. Nora finally cooked dinner with Youngbae. Both of them gets so busy but Nora enjoyed that time so much.

“Nuna, try this,” Youngbae gives a spoonful soup to Nora.

Nora gives him thumbs up while said, “Perfect.” Five minutes later, the cooking time is over. Jiyong goes to the kitchen and helps Nora bring the meals to the table.

The dinner went well—and noisy like usual. They’re eating and talking about the past, including when they had trip together in Japan. They went to Kyoto, where Nora’s grandfather’s live. They just spent a night but it feels like they have so many memories from it.

While eating and talking, Nora could feel they’re watching her when she doesn’t pay attention to them. It was fast but she still can sense it.

“Who wash the dishes?” asked Nora after they finished the dinner. Since they want to spending private time, they don’t need a servant or helper to wash dishes. They said they will do it by themselves when Nora booked the villa. Cooking and washing dishes, the only things they always want to do “privately” every time they spend their time with Nora. Mostly because Nora will cook for them so they wash the dishes.

“I washed it yesterday. Alone!” protested Seungri.

“That’s because you suggested that we had to play a game and you lose,” said Jiyong back.

“That’s true, but—”

“Fine. Two persons. Just do rock-paper-scissors game. Hurry,” said Nora. She knows they can decide this thing for a long time if she doesn’t take a part.

Since Nora and Youngbae cooked, they don’t wash the dishes. So it’s between the other four. Luckily, Seungri didn’t get picked this time. It’s Daesung and Jiyong.

“What are you doing?” asked Seunghyun to Nora who following him walks toward the backyard after the washing team chosen.

“Going outside,” answered Nora shortly.

“And bombarding me about how bad smoking is?” Seunghyun showed her the cigarettes, lighter, and an ashtray.

“I’ll let you for today. _Just_ today,” Nora then turns to looks at Jiyong who walking to the kitchen with dirty plates. “But not you, Jiyong.”

Jiyong pouted. “I stopped smoking every time you around me, nuna,” said Jiyong.

Seungri smiles happily. “I feel fresh every time Nora nuna come with us.” He quickly added when Jiyong wanted to protest, “Youngbae hyung and Daesung hyung also doesn’t like it when both of you smoking.”

“Just eat the ice cream that we bought this afternoon,” said Nora to Jiyong before her brothers “fight”. This is reminded her of years ago when they were still in debut day. When they ganged up to pick on their maknae, she felt like a mother who had to separate five little kids who actually not a kid anymore.

After she made sure they act _behave_ , Nora went outside and found Seunghyun already smoke his first cigarette. He sits on the tree bench in the backyard. The villa is not too big, but they have nice backyard with sitting table and tree bench. The tree is quite big and the bench has backrest. Nora takes a sit on the sitting table across the bench face-to-face with Seunghyun. Seunghyun looks at her who also staring at him.

“What do you want to say?” asked Seunghyun.

“You organized this trip because of me, right?” It’s a statement instead of a question.

Seunghyun blows the smoke while looking at the sky. He smirked then said, “You don’t have to say it if you already knows it. But it’s not me who organized it. They forced me to do it because they know something happened with you.”

“You mean about my father?”

Seunghyun turns from Nora. She’s indeed let him to smoke in front of her this time, but her gaze toward him right now looks like she wants to kill someone. Finally he turned off his cigarette then moves to sit in front of Nora.

Seunghyun looks hesitant for a while. He doesn’t really good to talk about something like this, about family to be exact. But he remembered again Nora’s condition when her father went to the ICU few years ago.

While playing his lighter, Seunghyun starts to talk, “They know your father’s health is not really in good condition right now. They know but they don’t want to talk about it. They worried about you, especially when we heard from Ra In nuna that your father collapsed again few months ago.” Finally Seunghyun could release what he really wants to speak about to Nora since weeks ago. He knows that Nora will not tell him anything if he didn’t ask her.

“My father has cancer.”

Seunghyun’s hand suddenly stopped from playing his lighter. His mind is suddenly wandering back to two years ago.

_Seoul, 2011_

Seunghyun grabbed his phone in the table while looked at the caller id. Nora’s name was on the screen. He picked up the phone while wondering why she’s suddenly calling him early in the morning, “Hello?”

“Seunghyun-ah, help me please,” Nora said in hurry.

Seunghyun knows she just call him his real name when she’s being serious. Suddenly his heart is beating fast. “What happened?” he said quietly without he realized.

“My father. Help me. I can’t go right now. I’m still in Paris. I can’t leave now. There’s a delay. Please,” Nora said it so fast that Seunghyun barely understand.

“Nora, talk slowly. I can’t understand. What happened with your father? Listen to me. Take a breath first. Nora?” Seunghyun heard Nora letting out her breath then he talk again, “What happened?”

“My father went to ICU few minutes ago. He was suddenly passed out. He’s in Seoul Hospital right now. Please, can you go there? My flight got delayed. He’s alone there. His friend’s there, but I think… I just…”

“I’ll go to the hospital. I’m in my house right now. I can go there and stay with your father,” said Seunghyun.

“Really? You can do that? You don’t have any schedule? You’re not busy? You’re not doing anything right now?”

“Nora, I can go to the hospital right now,” said Seunghyun slowly because he thinks Nora still can’t think clearly. Its 4 am in Korea, and she’s absolutely didn’t realized that. “I will hang up the phone to call my manager, okay?”

“What? No, don’t hang up. I want to know my father’s condition.”

“Just a moment, okay? After I call him, I will call you again. I promise.”

Nora was begging Seunghyun to not hang up the phone, but finally Seunghyun could made her calm and let him call his manager. “I promise I will call you again.”

Seunghyun accompanied Nora’s father until Nora came in the next day. Nora just realized she called Seunghyun early in the morning when she’s on the plane. Her manager asked her whom she called when her father went to the ICU.

“Sorry for wake you up yesterday,” said Nora while sat beside Seunghyun.

“You’re not. I wake up already.”

Nora didn’t reply him like usual because she knows he didn’t tell the truth.

“You don’t have any schedule?” asked Nora. “You can go home now. You should take a rest.”

“I’m fine. I told you I don’t have schedule today,” answered Seunghyun. “Let’s go out for a while. Your dad’s fine now. There’s your aunt too.”

“Go out where?”

“Eat. I’m hungry.”

Nora looked at Seunghyun then sighs. “I forgot I didn’t eat yet. Okay, let’s go.”

*

Seunghyun still remembers that time like it was happened yesterday. He was actually shocked that Nora’s father been sick because he looks healthy every time he met him. When Nora’s father collapsed for the first time, he knows that her father hid a lot of things from her, especially about his health.

Seunghyun stares at Nora who grinned at him. “Why? You look like seeing a ghost.” Nora looks around her and asked, “You saw a ghost?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I… I don’t know. It just came from my mouth like that,” said Seunghyun.

Nora laughs quietly. “This is why I don’t tell you and the others. He’s my father, my responsibility. Although he said that he’s the one who should have to take care of me, but he’s my parent. When we become adult, we’re the one who taking care of them, right?”

“Don’t talk like it’s a normal thing,” Seunghyun said it sternly.

Nora raised her eyebrows. “So how should I talk then?” Nora rested her chin in her left palm. “Seunghyun-ah, this is not my first time. You know what I mean.”

Seunghyun knows it. She must be talk about her mother. “But that was different. You’re still a kid when your mother…”

“Died?” Nora continued his words. “Actually I still have a little bit memory about it. When my mother was sick, I mean. It was feeling like a dream but when I asked my father, it was not a dream. That’s my memory. You know I have a good memory.”

“But that’s—”

“I’m fine if you ask me how I am doing now,” said Nora cut him off.

“Don’t lie.”

“No.”

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

Seunghyun wanted to tell her that she can tell him if she’s having difficulties. But unfortunately, he knows she wouldn’t do that.

“I’m not gonna work for a while,” said Nora. She added, “My father now is in Japan, in my grandfather’s house. My grandfather insisted that he has to stop working and stay in his house while I finished my last work.”

Nora glances at Seunghyun who seems doesn’t know what to say and continued, “After that he will take a rest in his house in Korea. I will stay with him. My aunt will visit us, but she can’t stay for a long time. You know how stubborn my father is. He even doesn’t want to have a nurse _and_ he doesn’t want to get treatment in the hospital. He wants to stay at home or going to mountain once a while. He said… it’s maybe his last chance to enjoy his life.” Nora looks at Seunghyun and said, “What do you want to know again?”

Seunghyun stares back at her. There are too many questions but at the same time he doesn’t know what he should ask to her. Then he thinks they are having a vacation right now. Tomorrow is their last day. He can’t let her to thinks too much since she must be wanted to “escape” for a while.

“Call me. If you need me, call me.” That’s what finally out from Seunghyun’s mouth.

Nora looks at Seunghyun with unreadable expression. She looks down as she sighs. Then she looks up again. Her gaze meets with him then she said, “Fine.”

*


End file.
